A Demigod Proposal
by swimmerreader
Summary: Percy, being Percy, finds the cutest yet most untimely moment to pop the question to Annabeth. Read review and enjoy!


**Sit back, relax, and enjoy the cheese!**

**Percy's POV:**

"Percy, come on! We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago! What's taking so long?"

Percy twirled the little velvet box around in his hand, wishing he could man up and ask Annabeth to marry him already. It had been six years for Zeus's sake! But he couldn't. He just couldn't. The silence after he popped the question would be so painful, he may just die. And if she said no, he would die for sure.

Percy sighed and slipped the engagement out of its black box and into his pocket. He yelled "Comin'" back to his girlfriend, and they raced out of their apartment towards the entrance to the Underworld.

PAAAGGGEEE BRREEEAAAAAKKK

Thirty minutes later, they were surrounded by half blood hungry hellhounds.

"Foolish demigods! You honestly thought you could sneak into _my _kingdom with my knowing so?" Hades roared with a laugh. "Eleven years ago I showed you mercy, but now you shall taste my wrath!"

Hades signaled for the hellhounds to advance.

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted, putting her hands up in an attempt at a peaceful gesture. Which may have been a moot point because her dagger was still clutched in her right hand. "Wouldn't killing us break your truth with the other gods?"

Always so logical.

Hades appeared to think so too. He went into a deep thought for a moment. I shot an admiring glance at Annabeth, amazed she had managed to wiggle our way out of this one. The Lord of the Dead was one choleric dude.

Annabeth's face dropped suddenly, I turned my attention back to Hades. He was giving us a patronizing grin as he signaled once again for the hellhounds to kill us. Dang, when Hades was ticked off, he was _ticked off_!

I reached into my pocket for Riptide, and my hands brushed the cool circle of Annabeth's engagement ring. _If we get out of here alive, I'll propose._ _I swear._

And then we were inside the swarm.

There was nothing but clash after clash of sword on fur, and a constant check up on Annabeth. Everything else went away. Just slash, Annabeth, slash. About fifteen minutes later, or two I never knew during battle, a dark shadow began to form next to me. I was just about to cut it in two when Nico's head appeared in it.

"Dude!" Nico's dark blob exclaimed, as the shape of a nineteen year old began to form out of the blob.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" I dodged a rake of hellhound claws.

"Heading out for a tea party, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your sorry butts!"

Nico snapped his pale fingers towards the beast that was currently giving Annabeth some trouble. Immediately, it looked confused and started slowing down. Annabeth stabbed it quickly through the chest. It was only then that she noticed that the Son of the Dead had joined our party. She walked over to us, panting and sweating, while Nico methodically disabled the rest of the demons.

A voice in the back of my head that sounded creepily like Aphrodite said in a singsong voice, _Don't forget your promise Percy._ I blushed and opened my mouth. Just as the hurried words, "Annabethwillyoumarryme?" came out. Nico fell to the ground and the very last hellhound leaped at my chest.

A strong hand stabbed it in the heart with a familiar looking knife. Annabeth wiped the monster dust off of it with her t-shirt as hellhound fell around us like dry rain.

"Percy," she said, not looking up from where she was systematically wiped her blade clean. "Did you just propose to me in _the Underworld?_" She looked up at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Ummm…. Maybe?" I sqeaked.

She tossed her hands around my neck, her grey eyes sparkling.

"_That_ is awesome." Then she kissed me. And there could've been another batch of monsters around us, and I really wouldn't have noticed.

**Awwww doesn't everyone love the cheesy ending? I've always imagined their proposal happening in the most demigodly way possible, and amidst a battle is definitely demigodly(: Please review!**


End file.
